


Coworkers

by tscHQ (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, i guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi looks for Kuroo at work and wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> thanks anon.

It was a little past midnight, and Daichi and Kuroo were sitting in the front of the large department store piecing together signs for the morning’s door crasher sale. The pair generally worked the night shift after their classes ended at the university up the road, and both had agreed to take on a few extra hours to get out of working the following morning. Daichi wiped his eyes tiredly as he taped together the banner that would hang just inside the front entrance, wishing the task would be done sooner than later so he could go home. The only thing keeping him going was the knowledge of a few overtime hours added to his paycheque.

Kuroo’s voice startled Daichi a short while after; he had been so in the zone that he had nearly forgotten Kuroo was there. The boy with the bedhead stood up quickly and excused himself, telling the other he’d be back quickly. Daichi gave an affirmative grunt and continued working, the sound of quiet music playing over the sound system the only thing ringing in his ears.

Daichi had lost track of time, and didn’t exactly know how long it had been, but he knew Kuroo had been missing for quiet some time. He frowned, as he set down the banner, completely assembled and ready to hang up. He stood up from his workstation and walked to the entrance of the main aisle of the store. Kuroo was nowhere to be seen, or heard.

Sighing quietly, he began the journey to the opposite side of the store, looking up and down the aisles as he went. Balloons and sale signs lined each of the aisles, but Kuroo was nowhere to be found.

“Kuroo?” he called out, only to receive silence.

Daichi reached behind him and grabbed the walkie-talkie attached to the back of his pants. Hitting the button, he said Kuroo’s name into the mic, but again, there was no reply.

Daichi continued walking up and down the aisles, unable to find Kuroo anywhere. He had given up on saying Kuroo’s name, and instead continued pressing the button on the walkie-talkie, knowing that Kuroo’s would activate with a beeping sound as they connected.

“Where the hell did he go?” Daichi grumbled to himself as he made it to the back of the store.

He walked into the back where the loading bay was and continuously hit the walkie-talkie button, but he couldn’t hear a thing between the large empty skids that filled the room.

At this point, Daichi was starting to become concerned. Kuroo had a habit of disappearing on shift and slacking off, sure, but he had always answered when called.

After leaving the loading bay, Daichi continued walking along the back wall of the store. It wasn’t until he was in the complete opposite corner of where they had both been working that he finally heard the faint beeping of Kuroo’s walkie-talkie in the public washrooms. Daichi rolled his eyes and into the men’s washroom and was about to open his mouth to speak when the sound of panting stopped his voice from leaving his mouth.

His eyes widened as the sound filled his ears; quiet moans, heavy breathing and the faint sound of skin on skin.

He knew there wasn’t anyone else in the store. What was Kuroo doing?

Daichi knew exactly what Kuroo was doing, but why now? Why couldn’t he have waited until he was home and in the privacy of his own room?

The sound continued and Kuroo’s voice was becoming a bit strained. Daichi’s feet were glued to the spot. He wanted to leave; he didn’t want to hear it, but it was as if his legs had turned to concrete. Time seemed to have slowed down in Daichi’s world but finally his legs decided to move and he turned to walk out of the washroom as quietly as he had entered, when Kuroo’s voice caught him off guard.

“D-Daichi…Dai-chi….”

Daichi’s eyes widened as his face heat up a million degrees. He needed to escape! He had to have been dreaming, or hallucinating, or _something_. There was absolutely no way in hell this was happening.

With shaky legs and a whole new perception of Kuroo, Daichi made his way back to the front of the store to continue getting ready for the sale, but with the sounds still fresh in his mind, it was hard to concentrate when all he could hear was Kuroo moaning his name in the back of his head.

Daichi would have been lying if he had said he didn’t enjoy the sound. But it wasn’t the type of thing to think of while at work!

Kuroo finally joined him a short while later, looking relaxed, but otherwise no different than normal. His hair was disheveled as it always was, his face didn’t seem out of the ordinary and he quickly got back to work.

Daichi could barely look at him, and when their eyes met, he was quick to look away. He hoped his face didn’t give away the fact that he had heard what he had heard. There was no way he could admit that to Kuroo. They were also friends outside of work, but there were things you just did not need to share with friends, no matter how close.

“Should we get this banner up?” Kuroo asked after tying a thin rope though one of the top ends of the sign. His voice made Daichi jump, but thankfully he hadn’t noticed.

“Y-yeah.   I’ll go grab the ladder.” Daichi said, quickly hurrying to the back of the store to get the ladder.

He quickly unlocked the wheels on the bottom of the large ladder and rolled it back up to the front of the store where Kuroo was patiently waiting, tightening the string onto the banner.

Kuroo pulled the banner off of the counter as Daichi neared. Locking the ladder’s wheels in place, he took half of the banner from Kuroo before the other started to climb the stair-like ladder. And Daichi would have been lying even more if his eyes hadn’t strayed to the others behind, watching as he climbed intently.

He shook his head and looked away, though it was bad timing.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked as he looked down on Daichi.

“T-totally fine. I’m just tired, so hurry up and lets get out of here.” He half lied, feeling his cheeks burn. He quickly rubbed his face as though it would make them stop.

His words seemed to make Kuroo work quicker. He tied the first corner up onto one of the of banner hooks, before letting Daichi move the ladder over to repeat the task on the other side.

After climbing back down, Kuroo turned to Daichi, who quickly diverted his eyes in another direction.

“Was there anything else we needed to do before we could leave?”

Daichi pulled a small list from the back pocket of his pants and read it off.

“Balloons, sale signs, and the banner were the main things.” He said quietly. “All the things at all the registers were put away when the other’s were still here. I think we just need to put everything else in the back.”

Kuroo nodded and was quick to clean up their workstation, which was in fact the customer service counter at the front of the store. As Kuroo collected the tape and the ropes and scissors, Daichi unlocked the ladder and rolled it back to the back of the store.

Daichi was still finding time moving at snails pace, though when he looked at his phone after heading back up to the front of the store with his belongings, he realized that it had almost reached one-thirty in the morning. Time had actually flown by.

Once the pair had decided they’d done enough for the night, they set the alarm and locked up.

“Did you want a ride?” Kuroo offered, turning towards Daichi.

Any other day, the boy would have taken the ride, but he slowly shook his head.

“I’m going to walk tonight. Thanks though.” Daichi said, forcing a grin on his face. “I need to wake up a little to finish an essay that is due at the end of tomorrow, and I honestly haven’t started. The fresh air will get me going.”

Not sensing anything out of the ordinary, Kuroo grinned and said a quick farewell before turning to head towards the underground parking. As soon as he was out of sight, Daichi let out the longest sigh of his life and turned to head home on foot. He was exhausted, and really didn’t have an essay to write at all, but he couldn’t be in such a close space with Kuroo, even if the drive would only take all of five minutes.

As he walked, the memory played over and over. And Daichi knew why he was being as weird about it as he was. It wasn’t as though he was against the thought of Kuroo thinking such thoughts, it’s that he _wanted_ Kuroo to think such thoughts.   The more he thought about Kuroo moaning his name, the more he wanted to hear it again. And again.

Daichi groaned quietly to himself as he continued down the road towards his apartment, finding it more and more difficult to walk properly. What had Kuroo done to him?

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
